1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display and, more particularly, to an organic light emitting display which is capable of preventing non-uniform brightness due to IR drop so as to improve the reliability of the organic light emitting display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the development of an information-oriented society, while various requests for organic light emitting displays have increased, research on displays such as liquid crystal displays (LCD), plasma display panels (PDP), field emission displays (FED), electrophoretic displays (EPD), and organic electroluminescence emitting displays (OLED) has been actively performed.
In the organic light emitting display, the generation of light by recombination of electrons supplied by a cathode and holes supplied by an anode takes place.
The organic light emitting display may realize low voltage driving, has a high response speed and high brightness, is made thin, and may realize all of the colors in a visible region to satisfy various requests of modern people.
The organic light emitting display includes power source wiring lines which are electrically coupled to a power source supply pad unit for supplying power to a plurality of sub pixels defined by gate wiring lines and data wiring lines which perpendicularly intersect each other. The power source wiring lines are arranged from the outline of one end of a display panel to the outline of the other end of the display panel. The sub pixel close to the power source supply pad unit emits light with high brightness, and the sub pixel remote from the power source supply pad unit emits light with low brightness.
As the organic light emitting display is enlarged, the length of the power source wiring lines increases and non-uniformity of brightness due to the IR drop of the power source wiring lines increases as the length of the power source wiring lines increases. Recently, in order to compensate for the IR drop of the power source wiring lines, a method of arranging the power source wiring lines in a row line rather than in a column line has been provided in order to compensate for the IR drop of the power source wiring lines.
However, the resistance of the power source wiring lines of sub pixels remote from sub pixels which are close to a first row line increases in proportion to the length of the power source wiring lines. In addition, the resistance of the power source wiring lines of sub pixels remote from sub pixels which are close to a first column line increases in proportion to the length of the power source wiring lines. The voltages supplied to sub pixels having different power source wiring lines are not uniform so that picture quality on the display panel is not uniformly displayed.
On the other hand, a method of increasing the line width of the power source wiring lines in order to reduce IR drop loaded in the power source wiring lines is provided. However, as the line width of the power source wiring lines increases, since the possibility of generating a short between the power source wiring lines and various other wiring lines increases, there are limitations on increasing the line width of the power source wiring lines.